


No Good Way

by iwriteto



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Mild Angst, Survivor Guilt, Zombie Apocalypse, allusions to character deaths, i think they're bonding or something, mildly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwriteto/pseuds/iwriteto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami comes to terms with Himuro's death. Aomine tries to cheer him up by sharing his experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Good Way

“Hey,” Aomine said, announcing his presence to Kagami who had been hiding in the abandoned office since they got back from the supply run two days ago. Which meant that everyone else had been trying to make the shitty, post-apocalyptic world food taste like actual food. Unfortunately, no one in their group besides Kagami was any good at it. Murasakibara’s attempts used to be all right until he died on the last supply run. “Food’s ready.”

“I’m not hungry,” Kagami muttered tonelessly.

Aomine made a disgruntled face and said, “Yeah, Tetsu and Aida cooked so no one’s hungry. When’re you going to get over yourself and get back in the kitchen?”

Kagami didn’t respond and Aomine shifted, torn between wanting to leave the redhead alone or consoling him. Even though there was really no good way to console someone who had to end the life of someone they cared about.

“You okay?”

Kagami’s hand reached for the metal band that dangled on his chest, and grasped onto it. Red eyes flickered to the floor and Kagami shifted so that the hair he hasn’t cut for weeks shielded his face. “Leave me alone.”

Aomine knew that he couldn’t leave the idiot alone at that point. Aomine sighed and sat with his back to the wall next to Kagami. “Do you want to talk about it or something?”

“No.”

“Tch; suit yourself.” But instead of getting up and leaving, Aomine remained seated and pulled out a Rubix Cube from his pocket--a gift Momoi gave him some birthday who knew how long ago.

After ten minutes where the only noise came from the toy creaking with every twist Aomine made, Kagami broke the quiet with a whisper, “How did you do it?”

Successfully completing two layers of the puzzle game, Aomine asked, “Do what?”

“Kill her.”

Aomine’s hands stilled and he stared at the toy in his hand. He had never be able to complete the final layer of the puzzle. 

> _“You have to do it, Dai-chan.”_
> 
> _“I can’t!”_
> 
> _“You can! You have to! There’s no other way!”_
> 
> _“If you want to die so badly, get someone else to do it because I can’t! I won’t!”_
> 
> _“There_ is _no one else!”_

Aomine could see Kagami stared into his upturned palms on his peripheral. Kagami’s voice shuddered when he asked, “How can you live with this guilt?” 

> _“We don’t have much time left, so please...”_
> 
> _“I won’t do it!”_
> 
> _“Dai-chan! For once in your life, stop being so selfish!”_
> 
> _“Satsuki--”_
> 
> _“No! I know you’re scared, but do you have any idea how terrified I am? Even thinking about turning into one of those things and hurting the people I love? I can’t do that. I can’t hurt you.”_
> 
> _“But you can leave me?”_
> 
> _“I know you don’t want to be alone; but you have to survive for as long as you can. Survive and remember me, Aomine Daiki.”_

“I have to survive,” Aomine finally said, wrapping his fingers around the rainbow cube.

“What?”

Aomine tossed the cube into the air and let it drop back into his waiting palm. “Because if I don’t remember her, who will?”

Kagami’s hands curled into a fist before he closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. “Does it get better?”

Aomine glanced at Kagami and honestly answered, “Some days are better than others. Just make sure you’ve got people around to keep you from doing anything too stupid and you’ll be fine, Bakagami.”

Kagami gave a strangled, watery laugh, “God, what I would do to play basketball right now.”

“Dude, the world’s gone to shit and that’s what you want to do? You really are a basketball freak,” Aomine snorted.

“It was our thing--me and Tatsuya’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I apologize for the shitty writing. I'm incredibly rusty and writing is always a learning process for me. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this piece of flash fiction.


End file.
